Smile, I love you
by XenaLin
Summary: Will writes Karen a note. A oneshot. I haven't written in quite a while, no flames please.


**Smile, I love you**

Karen was seated in her loveseat, in her hand a glass of martini without olives. She swirled the liquid carefully in the glass. She did that all the time and never spilled one single drop. Her fingers held the glass in a firm but gentle grip as to not break it. Heavens if she did she'd be devastated. Her precious martini. She loved the transparent liquid.  
'Karen' she heard her name being called from down the hall. She looked up and smiled a sad smile as she saw him. He had saved her on more than one occasion and she loved him for it.  
'Yes Wilma, what is it?' she asked.

'I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk or a movie with me' he spoke softly, smiling lightly at her.

She loved how he made her feel welcome in the group, to him. She nodded and put the glass down on the table next to her.  
'Sure honey' she spoke and stood up.  
Will smiled, reached out his hand for hers, and she took it without hesitation. She loved the feeling of her hand in his. His soft hand holding her in a firm but gentle grip, just like she had done her martiniglass. Firm but gentle.  
'Nothing is as gentle as strength, and nothing is as gentle as strength' she mumbled to herself.  
'What did you say?' Will asked and turned to look at her.  
'Oh, nothing honey' she spoke softly. 'Nothing at all. Let's go.'

They got out to her limo, and driver opened the door for them. He drove them to the theatre.  
'Do you wanna see a movie?' Will asked.

'If it's okay, I'd rather have a walk' she spoke, looking up at him, almost feeling shy.

He nodded and got out of the car, and reached out for her hand once again to help her out of the limo.  
Together they walked over to Central Park which was just opposite the theatre. They entered and started walking in silence for a bit. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful late summer afternoon. Will was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of khakis. Karen as usual wearing her expensive outfits, a silk shirt, a skirt. Her high heels that clicked the pavement. Will couldn't understand how women could walk in those things. He prefered his sneakers to anything.  
As they reached a small pond, they sat down on a bench opposite it and sat there, looking out over the still, calm surface of the water. Just listening to the birds, the people walking, the traffic in the distance, the whisper of the wind. Will closed his eyes. He knew Karen had had a hard time to smile lately. Stan being in jail, Rosario almost being sent away again. He put his hands in his pockets, feeling a piece of paper there.  
'Karen, do you by any chance at all have a pen in that purse of yours?' he asked gently.  
'A pen?' she asked confused, 'why on earth would I have a pen in there?'  
'Would you just look please?' Will asked and almost rolled his eyes.  
She did after a second of hesitation. She dug in her purse and was about to give up when she spotted a small, round, long thing. She picked it up.

'Is this it?' she asked.  
'Yes, that is a pen' Will spoke and almost laughed. 'Thank you' he said and took it from her as he brought the piece of paper from his pocket, put it against his leg and wrote something down on it. He had his back turned to Karen so she couldn't see what he had written. As he was finished, he gave the pen back to her.  
'Thank you' he said and held on to the piece of paper that he had folded in his hand.  
She took it back and put it back in her purse, wondering what he was doing.  
'What was that about?' she asked.  
'Oh nothing' he spoke and handed her the note, as he continued to look out over the calm surface of the pond.  
She took the piece of paper from him, unfolded it and smiled for the first time in a long while. A smile that grew wider by the second and she looked at him.  
'Thank you Will' she whispered as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.  
He smiled back.  
'Let's go home' he whispered back and kissed her cheek. She nodded.  
They got up from the bench, Karen leaving the piece of paper on the bench, unfolded.  
It said,

_Smile, I love you! _

_--_

_A/N It's been quite a while since I wrote anything, so please no flames :P Thank you. _


End file.
